Prank
Prank, aka brownwolf123, is an SAMBer who's been on the SAMB since 2013. She first posted on October 18, 2013. She is still somewhat active, only posting a little bit per day. You can mostly see her posting with Verity and Katana, along with a few others such as Samurai and Loki. It really depends on what they post. Personality Traits Prank is seen to be crazy and energetic, along with being a huge geek. Most of the time she can come off as childish and loyal. She is also a a big shipper, shipping almost any fictional character she's familiar with. But there are times when she can be serious, though on occasion leaves being serious to her "serious" side Coyote or one of her gang members. She can also find it hard to "put her foot down", as seen when letting things slide in RPs or finding it hard to be strict. However, this is not exactly accurate to her real life image. She is more introverted and depressed even, and only acts cheerful around close friends. Another interesting trait she has is that fact that she appears to dislike humanity and certain things that parts of humanity do. She is also a Cat Otherkin, and will often act like a cat, like meow and hiss. Prank has confirmed to be a Yandere, but only (so far) for fictional characters. She has admitted to having lots of "senpais", even listing a majority of them, but only appears to be Yandere for a select few. On some posts or stories/RP's she's written, you can kind of tell she gets attached and close to certain "senpais". She usually also uses Japanese honorifics such as "-san", "-chan", "-kun", "-sama", and "-senpai". SAMB Appearance When using herself in an RP or story, Prank follows a pattern on her appearance. Short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, lightly tanned skin, and wearing geeky t-shirts and shorts. She seems to look human, but Prank has extra features because of being a youkai on the SAMB. Prank was quoted to say this about her SAMB Appearance on Loki's thread "What Would Your SAMB Self Look Like?": "Hm. I would be about 13 years old, but tall for my age. My hair would be dark brown and shoulder-length, with small triangular bangs except for one large triangle of hair in one single bang near the far left side of my face and ending at the end of my head. My eyes would be a soft brown while my skin would be pale, as if I've hardly gone outside at all. I'd have fangs for teeth, brown cat ears with black tips on the top of my head, a brown cat tail with a black end, and out of my back would be brown bat-like wings with a black outling. You'd either see me in three main outfits. A purple t-shirt with brown shorts and black tennis shoes; a brown t-shirt with purple shorts and black tennis shoes; or a geeky t-shirt (usually a t-shirt with a picture on it relating to one of my fandoms) with brown or purple shorts and black tennis shoes. I'd wear light brown glasses and usually have on light blue headphones (with black headband thingy). You could also see me carrying around a black iPhone." Clans Prank is the leader and founder of the Prank Planet Clan. It currently has 30 members, and the clan's creed is "We live to make people Happy Face. No more Unhappy Faces, Sad Faces, or Angry Faces!" She is also a member in the Phoenix Clan and Gamers of Glory. Shipping Prank has been shipped with many gang members on the SAMB, usually with one of her "senpais". Some of the most notable ones she's been in include: * Prankbiter (Prank x Arbiter) * Prtasbiter (Prank x Arbiter x Shipmaster/Rtas) * Prankku (Prank x Dakku) But being a huge shipper, she also started or help start very many ships between gang members. * Dakia (Dakku x Maria) * Insane-ko (Insaney/Insane Dakku x Moge-ko) * Garighty (Lighty/Light Dakku x Gary) * Fran (Fred x Chan) * MiraKen (Mirajane x Ken) * Julci (Jul x Marci) * Rubra (Ruby x Cobra) * Pinkxy (Pinkie Pie x Foxy) * PantherDash (Pantherlily x Rainbow Dash) Notable Actions RPs # The "Imagination Saga", a group of RPs following the same stories and one of her more famous RPs. So far in the series are The Imagination RP (completed), Into Reality RP (completed), and Into the Mist, Before the Storm (hiatus, most likely going to be rebooted on a later date). The story around this series is that there are two dimensions, Reality (our world) and Imagination (things of fiction). The first RP introduces Portal Masters, characters or OCs made for the RP who have the ability to make portals and travel to other fictional worlds. The second RP has some of the characters of the previous RPs, along with a few new-comers, travel to Reality to stop an evil plot to destroy Imagination. Meanwhile, the crew meets a few Reality kids who agree to help them. The third RP is a prequel, telling of how Imagination and Reality came to be. The series is supposed to have many more RPs, but due to the hiatus of the current RP, the series is currently on hold until the RP creator has time to revive it (or just make stories about it instead of RPs). # Super Hero RPs. After joining a super hero RP that started slowly, Prank decided to make her own. This is also the most notable appearance of Prank's OC super heroes, the more shown one in this RP being Faith/Spirit Warrior. The first RP, just titled "Super Hero RP" (completed-in a way), ended up having a conflict between the characters and the Armeddgedion creature (a villain created by Sonic). After the first RP "died", Prank created a sequel titled "Super Hero RP 2: Dark and Light" (hiatus), taking place not to long after the first RP. The plot was that the Shadow King and Shadow Kingdom was trying to take out all that is light, and it was up to a band of heroes-and possibly villains-to stop them. However, the RP died due to many members being inactive, and at the time Prank was too busy to POV. It is possible that the RP will make a comeback. # Video Game RP. A crossover between all video games (console, computer, mainstream, underrated, etc.), a bunch of video game villains are trying to take over all video game worlds through the use of portals. However, a band of OC characters with the ability to make portals along with their companions team up to stop them. The RP is currently dead, despite attempts for revival, and Prank is considering to try and bring it back (or at least reboot it). # Animals of Magica Isis RP. In a land of magic talking animals and other mythical creatures, an evil dragon tried to take over. He was stopped, and the land was in peace. Until he returned, and now the Chosen Ones (mostly characters that were created by RPers) have to stop him. The RP is now dead, despite a few tries to revive it. Prank is mostly too embarrassed to continue it. # Halo RP. A Halo RP that had very few members, but ran for a long time. It went all over the place following the misadventures of OCs and a few canon characters. The RP is now dead, and honestly Prank wants to keep it that way. She plans to instead make a new RP based off of newer Halo titles. # Ultimate Hunger Games RP. An RP where fictional characters/OCs get put in a "never-ending" hunger games and must escape together. Also where #Dakia first appeared. The RP is planned to have a sequel, "The Ultmate Maze Runners", after it ends. However the RP is currently on hiatus while Prank deals with other stuff. # Misc. Prank has also started up RPs that died quickly. These include: * "Halloween RP"-SAMBers go missing on Halloween and their gangs must find them. * "Ship Shifter RP"-on Valentine's Day, a yandere from the Real World causes many ships to be swapped, causing "survivors" to travel outside the SAMB to fix things. * "Spirit Animals RP"-the misadventures of SA OCs. * "Owls of Ga'Hoole"-misadventures of Owl OCs. * "Zombie-Survival RP"-misadventures of survivors. So far Prank plans to do a reboot on the Ship-Shifter RP and give out the ending of the Halloween RP to those who want to be spoiled. Stories # Tales of Scholastica series. A series following the adventure of the MBers (mostly SAMBers) on the planet of Scholastica (a planet like Earth where all the MBs are their own country). The first attempt of the series had the Mods/Admins and a few MBers disappearing, having a few SAMBers and their gangs to try and find them. This attempt was later scrapped (but you can still find a few posted chapters on the original thread) and the first installment was later redone. The new book, titled "Rise of the MBers", had a similar plot. The Mods/Admins disappear, but this time some mysterious attackers show up that the MBers and their gangs must battle. It also reveals little backstory on the Mods, MBers, and Scholastica that will be touched upon on later installments. A sequel is planned, but not yet written, but will take place shortly after the first book. So far Prank plans to write at least three books in this series. # SAMBria/Legends of SAMBria series. A SAMB spoof on the Narnia series, SAMBers, their gangs, and a few fictional characters reenact the Chronicles of Narnia. So far there is only one book, "The Celestial Spirit, the Ghost, and the Closet", which parodies "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe". Prank has stated that she will end up going away from the Narnia story (as seen with the addition of a large group of children who hear the story of SAMBria from an elderly Prank), and will change a few things to suite her needs (ex. keeping certain characters alive). Some notable casting include Prank as Lucy, Gajeel as Peter, Maria as Susan, Laxus as Edmond, Arbiter as Mr. Tumnus, Marci as the White Witch, Loke as Aslan, Dakku as Maugrim, and Pantherlily and Carla as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. A sequel is planned, but is not currently being written. Prank plans to write at least four or five books (the last one or two being a completely new story arc not seen in the original Narnia series). # SAMB School Story/S.A.M.B./Special Academy for Multiple Beings series. A story about the SAMB being a school for children of all grades and species. Most characters are SAMBers or gang members, with the exception of a few new OCs made specifically for the story (Kieru Unmei, Gimei, Principal Uragiri, and Ms. Cherry Luden to name a few). The first installment, "Finding Kieru Unmei" is still being written and posted. So far the story is about Prank and her gang's struggles to uncover the mystery of Kieru Unmei, a girl who is swapped with a clone on the first day of school. Five sequels titled "Gimei's Curse", "Cieco at the Back Door", "The Kikoeru, the Bijon, the Yume, and the Kage", "3 Akuma Bijon", and "Final Farewell" are planned. Certain gang members and MBers have not appeared or been mentioned for story purposes. # "Prank's Show" (no proper title as of now). The misadventures of Prank and her gang set in the real world. One of Prank's longest on-going stories, it currently has 90 episodes in the first "season". Season Two is planned but not yet written. # Misc. Many stories, even some not posted on the SAMB, have been created/being created/will be created by Prank. The titles include: * "10 Years"-set ten years in the future, the gangs go out in search of the now older SAMBers across the worlds of the Fictional Dimension. Story currently being written. * "SAMBmas Carol"-a short spoof of "A Christmas Carol" with Jul and Marci as Scrooge(s), Prank as Tiny Tim, Sakuya Izayoi as the Ghost of Christmas Past, Foxy and Pinkie Pie as the Ghost(s) of Christmas Present(s), and Remilia Scarlet as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. * "Aquamarine"-the misadventures of three girls with the ability to become mermaids. The story died during the "second season". * "COYAU/Curses of Youth and Unity"-the misadventures of the people of Ceria, a wandering planet cursed to have no one mature to the age of adulthood. (Will be posted on SAMB eventually) * "The Darkness Within" (placeholder name-possibly going to be renamed)-the misadventures of a girl named Maria who gets bonded with a ghost named Marci. (If you hadn't guessed, these are where the gang members Maria and Marci originate from). Other characters besides Maria and Marci have appeared in certain RPs and skits (characters Ginger and Fern present in Ruth's gang as well). * "The Titans" (also a title that may be renamed)-the misadventures of a group of alien super heroes chosen to be the peace keepers of all of space. (Where Faith/Spirit Warrior and OCs like her originate from). The characters have appeared in certain RPs and skits. * "The Legends of Us"-the misadventures of escaped animal-hybrid kids that now must save the world and themselves. (Story on hiatus, will be rebooted on later date). The characters have appeared in certain RPs and skits. * Various fanfictions. These include fanfictions of the franchises "Attack on Titan", "Fairy Tail" (where the OC gang members Will, Aura, Satina, and Mystaria originate from), "Sword Art Online", "Kingdom Hearts", "Corpse Party", "Future Diary", and "Spirit Animals". Certain characters of these fanfictions have made appearances in skits of Prank's. * "The Runaway ~A GCAS~"-a "Group Choice Adventure Story" about a runaway child named Max. The readers vote between available choices to affect the story. There were at least 13 parts before the GCAS ended up dying. * Sambilton~ A story about the SAMBers if they were in Hamilton. The cast of characters has just been reveealed and it goes like: Alexander Hamilton: Salt, Aaron Burr: Rajani, George Washington: Cobalt, John Laurens: Mer Myth, Marquis de Lafayette: Lakael, Hercules Mulligan: BB, Angelica Schuyler: Angie, Eliza Schuyler: Necromancer, Peggy Schuyler: Soul, Thomas Jefferson: Icicle,James Madison: Tree, King George III: Reverie, Philip Hamilton: Happy, James Reynolds: Verity, Maria Reynolds: Katana, Doctor: Sky, Samuel Seabury: Elemag, Charles Lee: Clockwork, George Eacker: Wolfy, Philip Schuyler: Prank ( the creator), Martha: Lion, Dolly: WolfArrow1473 ( Prank doesn’t know their nickname), Sally: Dancey, Background/Ensemble: CatSpirit, AR, Louie, Ruth, Jade, Ivory, Rabit, Lotus, and possibly some other SAMBers from long ago that aren’t seen today. Cameos: Dakku, Kipper, Maria, and various other gang members. Maybe Blizz, Compass, and Plat. Involvement in Gangs Prank is one of the few after Verity to create a gang, causing it to become a large trend. The original members are the Arbiter (Halo), Rainbow Dash (MLP), Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail), Pantherlily (Fairy Tail), Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), and Billy (a fictional voice in Prank's head). Overtime, the gang has extremely increased (a reason is that Prank would feel too guilty to "kick out" any of her gang) to OCs and characters from all kinds of franchises. Other # "Characters Singing Parodies of Songs". A group of skits involving fictional characters (and on occasion SAMBers) singing parodies of songs. Some songs parodied include "Snow Miser/Heat Miser" song, "Mother Knows Best"/"Mother Knows Best Reprise", "What is This Feeling" (song from Wicked), "I've Got a Dream", "Love is an Open Door", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". Prank occasionally posts parodies now, so the thread is very inactive at the moment. Others are welcome to post parodies (mostly because Prank is too scared to say no). # "Hey There SAMBers". A parody of "Hey There Delilah", Prank posted this on the IRMB during the Blizz War to any SAMBers hiding there. It was a call for the hiding SAMBers to return home and help restore the MB. # "Babies Behaving Badly Gang Version". A parody of the show "Babies Behaving Badly", except with gang kids and child version of gang members. An open thread for any who wants to contribute a skit, however currently inactive due to lack of posts. # "How it Should Have Ended Parodies". A parody of the YouTube channel "How it Should Have Ended", except with fictional characters (usually gang members) and MBers replacing the roles of whoever usually would be in there. A few "episodes" include parodies of "Winter Solider HISHE", "Empire Strikes Back HISHE", and "Man of Steel HISHE". The thread is inactive now, but Prank plans to revive it a little in the future. # "Ships as Fairy Tales". A skit-thread for anyone who wants to contribute, it's basically making parodies of fairy tales and the sort only with ships. Prank has yet to post on this, but plans to do at least a #Dakia parody of "Little Red Riding Hood" in the future. Trivia * On the SAMB, Prank roleplays as a youkai. In real life, Prank is an Otherkin. * You can also find Prank on Mabinogi, YouTube, Club Penguin (rarely), Poptropica (rarely), Minecraft (rarely), and Roblox (extremely rare). * Prank does most of her character portraits for SAMB-related stories on Rinmaru Games (specifically, "Mega Anime Avatar Creator"). * Prank is bisexual. * Prank's confirmed (major) fandoms are Halo, TouHou Project, Fairy Tail, RWBY, Vocaloid, RPG Horror Games, My Little Pony, Attack on Titan, and Studio Ghibli. * Prank has been known as the other nicknames of "Brownie" (by Moon), "Coyote" (nickname generator), and "Brown". The names Coyote and Brownie have been passed on to two of Prank's "personality sides", while Brown is still used by few MBers who don't know to call her "Prank". * Prank helped in making Blizzardbear130's nickname "BB". She also helped create the nickname "Dream Doctor BB". * Prank has Autism, but is low on the spectrum. Quotes "Doing something you love and getting paid for it, that is a job that I want." "Sorry for getting exercise while going to places and wanting to give orphans a mother." "It's ironic. I can't stand silence or the dark, especially when they're combined. Yet I like to be alone." "But just remember to respect people's choices. You may not understand, and really hate it, but you just gotta accept it. No matter...*grits teeth* HOW. HARD. YOU HATE IT." "I can't even tell if someone is 'bullying' me or being nice anymore. That's how bad it's gotten. I'm confused at interaction because of the way they speak, the sound of their voice (they say nice things, but their vocal expression seems 'mocking' to me), the way they act, and what I've seen of them previously." "How do you expect me to make friends with people who I don't even give a Mulop about? Who don't even make themselves likable?" Gallery Prank (Chibi).jpg|A chibi of Prank. Prank (Chibi Youkai Form).jpg|A chibi of Prank in her "Youkai Form", but her cat tail is not visible (probably behind her back or something). Prank (MyShow Version).png|Prank as portrayed in her unnamed show Prank (Tales of Scholastica Version).png|Prank as portrayed in Tales of Scholastica series. Prank (S.A.M.B. School Story Version).png|Prank as portrayed in her S.A.M.B. School Story Prank (Adult).png|Prank, as an adult, as protrayed in her 10 Years story. Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:People in Clans Category:Shipped MBers Category:MBers with a Gang Category:Otherkin